And it all started with the note FRERARD
by MikeysChemicalUnicorn
Summary: IM BACK! with this product of boredom from an hours worth of history class..Its basically a frerard set in school :D enjoy and pweese review i give you rainbow cupcakes with unicorns xxx also i suck at catagorzing my spelling fails  and rating stuff
1. Chapter 1

**AN:HEY GUISE! I felt like shit for not posting something up in like forever so this came to me today in school..SOOO hope you guise likey even if you no likey reviews are appreciated xx Izi**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing none of this ever happened yadda yadda yadda you may now kiss the bride the end..problem? :D**

* * *

><p>Franks POV<p>

"Watch it Count Gothula" some jock spat slamming me into the row of lockers beside us. My books and random pieces of paper falling on the floor, sighing I turned to pick up the books. The hallway was silent and that made me want to just get all this stuff picked up even faster and get to class so I could get another torturous day at Belleville high school over and done with. Just as I had all the books and stuff up, the very same jock turned his attention to my sketch book. It was filled with my messed up fantasies of what I would do to all those jocks and cheerleaders and anyone who has contributed to making my life hell if I got the chance. But then I realised it wasn't my sketchbook and my face paled, it was the notebook that within it contained random drawings I'd done of Gerard and a letter that I planned on giving to Gerard, it was really personal and said how much I truly loved him and how much I wanted him to love me back. It also contained seriously graphic descriptions of what I wanted him and me to do together. I crossed my fingers and hoped to God that this jock wasn't as brain dead and retarded as the others."Fuckin freak, with your bunch of drawings of Way the gay, ha! What? Do you have a little crush on him? Oh what's the problem Frank-en-stein, getting angry?" He said as my face became ashen and I balled my fists. "What you gonna do about it Frankie boy?" I wanted to shout at him to take back what he said about Gee, I wanted him to be the one pushed up against the lockers and told he was a worthless piece of shit but I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut."Give it back" I said looking down at the floor silently praying that he would just had it over."I don't think so faggot" he laughed "I think I'll show the guys this first"


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there in the hallway staring at the jocks retreating back, he can't show his friends that notebook! What if they find the note inside it? That note was for Gerard's eyes only. If anyone else sees it, Gee will probably be so mad at me and never talk to me again, to put in straight I can only see this ending badly. Picking up my backpack and running to the bathroom, I could feel the tears running down my face. Iran into one of the stalls and started to sob.

I don't know how long I was crying for, but eventually I figured I had to go to at least one of my afternoon classes. Walking out of the stall, wiping my tears and the eyeliner that was running down my face. I ventured slowly out of the bathroom and made my way to my locker. As I got closer, I started to hear bangs of fist on metal, and it got louder as I got closer to mine."It's probably some nerd shoved in there..again" I thought out loud knowing no one would hear. Nerds always get shoved in my locker when I leave it unlocked, at one point they had post its stuck to them with messages such as 'Found you a new fuckbuddy faggot' on them, when those were left on them the nerds would be terrified that I'd rape them or some shit like that.

Sighing I entered my combination and opened the locker door ever so slightly, I stood back waiting for some nerd to stumble out, fall flat on their face, stare at me and run away, like they usually do, but nothing happened so I walked over really not wanting to deal with taking a nerd by the hand and pulling them out cause they got stuck, it's no fun for either of us let me tell you. Sighing before pulling open the door and saying "Are you freaking brain dead?" But instead of a nerd replying all i heard was a bunch of muffled words and what I saw next made, me wanna cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard was in my locker, with tape over his mouth and his arm were behind his back, Tears were streaming down his face and then it hit me he wasn't punching the locker, he was hitting his head off of it."Oh Gee" was all I managed to say before I broke down crying. All I could do was look at his bruised forehead and cry, It was all my fault he was stuck in there, Me and my stupid note, why couldn't I just have the balls to tell him all that stuff, well maybe leaving out the graphic stuff, that would be awkward.

After I'd stopped crying I decided on doing something I should of done first, get Gerard outta my locker. So I reached into the locker put my arms around Gee as best I could and helped him out. I stood in front of him and took a proper look at the damage he'd done by hitting his face off a metal locker door. The first thing that came to my mind was 'he looks like a train wreck but a very sexy train wreck at that.' His forehead was a mess of black and blue bruises and a trickle of blood was running down his face.

Going to my backpack, I dug around to find some scissors to cut Gee's arms free. When I found some scissors and got his arms free, I walked back to face him. "Okay this may hurt, but just a little" I said reassuringly gripping the tape at one side and pulling it off. Once it was off I pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?" I asked, "I've umm I've been better " he replied with a small smile, and I could tell from his tone of voice, that he was slightly nervous ."So uh thanks Frank for saving me I guess" he said quietly breaking the hug and looking down at his feet.

Then the bell signalling the end of the day rang and there was a stampede of people running down the hall to freedom. Gee mumbled something about 'having to go now' and sped off down the hall. I stood there staring at his back until he rounded a corner and disappeared. Turning back to my still open locker, I surveyed the damage done by Gerard's forehead which was three dents and allot of dried blood on the inside of the door and then a notebook, more importantly MY notebook was taped to the back of the locker, 'God these guys loved tape' I thought and along with the note book there were post its with messages such as 'Fag' or 'Go rot in hell queerboy', etcetera on them, but I didn't care about them all I cared about was getting the note outta that notepad before someone takes it again. Ripping it off the back and opening it, I immediately wanted to murder someone, the note was gone and in its place were various hate messages on almost every page, which consisted mostly of the word 'fag'. Flicking to the last page I found a note written in barely legible writing but eventually, I made it out as a message from Tyler, the jock who stole my notebook in the first place

'Hey Faggot, hope you liked the little surprise me and the guys left for you. Since you love him so much. Oh and we liked your little note to your faggy crush, we're gonna have fun with this. Tyler


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry this took slightly longer than expected….Creativity eluded me for a while, also sorry for the shortness of the chapters i know i I'll shut up now, enjoy chapter 4 xx**

I stood at my locker reviewing the situation in my head. 'This is not good; this is not good at all. Oh god Gerard will hate me for this.' I thought giving him the note would be easy peasy, but no, nothing's that easy when you're me. I wonder what the note looks like now, it's probably completely screwed up, but it's gone so all I can do is hope the universe isn't being a bitch and they just lost it or something. I had a brainwave and realised I'm still in school so throwing random books into my locker, slamming it closed, I slowly started to walk to the front doors, y'know just in case Tyler and his brain dead friends are waiting to 'celebrate' Friday afternoon with me and their celebrations were not fun or pleasant.

Reaching the big wooden doors, I threw them open and braced myself. To my immediate relief, they weren't there, smiling slightly I waked down the steps and began my super long walk home.

**AN: Time lapse 45 minutes into the future. The details of Frank's walk are too boring to be put into words. Frank's home safe and that's all that matters.**

"Frank, is that you?" my mom shouted from the kitchen as I walked in the door, god I love being home it always smells like cookies. "Yeah it's me." I shouted back, she appeared in the kitchen door in a 'kiss the cook' apron. She was covered in flour and smiling like a maniac. She pulled me into a hug, the kind of hug only your mom can give and kissed my forehead. "Whatcha make for me mom?" I asked as she broke the hug and tried to brush flour off of my black hoodie, only to put more flour on it. "The usual, everything I can make before you get home" she replied with a smile, she lead me into the kitchen and the scent of cookies and cupcakes was overpowering. There were plates and plates of cookies on the table along with a fuckload of cupcakes all iced with different things, and on the counter there was an iced, but undecorated three tiered cake. "Whoa mom, whose cake is that?" I had to add "Would it be for your one and only son?" She just smiled and said "It's not finished yet and you'll find out soon enough." I smiled that's my mom keeping it all vague and mysterious. I walked to the table and grabbed a cookie, stuffing it in my mouth, it tasted so good, and it felt like the cookie was having sex with my taste buds. Weird description, I know but it's the only way I could describe it. "Frankie get one more cookie and get your ass upstairs to do your homework" my mom commanded me. Sticking out my tongue at her, grabbing a cookie, running out the kitchen door and across the hall to the stairs and successfully falling up the stairs twice, I got into my room and started mind numbing calculus homework.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey 't hurt me I'm soooooo sorry this took so long. I had olot of stuff to do but now it's all over and I can update more like probably every Friday sorta thing. I'm sorry again. xxx Enjoy x :)**

Frank's Pov

"I give up" I yelled throwing my calculus book at a wall immediately regretting that move when it broke my one good mirror, "Fuck it" I yelled again before going off to curse the universe for my fail,pick up th glass and inspect the damage. There was a massive crack in the glass and small fragments were falling from it like snowflakes. "My mom is gonna kill me" I thought while attempting to salvage the broken pieces to no avail, "Oh well" I said aloud in a sing song voice "At least it wasn't someone's face", because if it was I would be in bible camp or military school, that's my mom's latest threat,after I got suspended from school for beating up this guy who beat up this guy who had basically annoyed me from day one. My mom's been threating me with anything she can think of, I still haven't got my favourite guitar Pansy back. Pansy has been confiscated for exatly two years, eleven monthe and three weeks just because these guys who have a major thing against me and my friends, tried to stuff me and my friend Ray into a locker and I knocked one of them out. I was suspended for three months after that and the whole punch thing, so my mom took Pansy away for three years (a year for every month I didn't go to school). But three years is finally up!

While picking up every little piece of the glass my mind wondered back to earlier, when Gerard was in my locker, and when those douches stole my note. Gerard looked so scared and cute all tied up in there, but that got awkward real quick and we already didn't really talk that much but now, I'll be surprised if he even looks at me. Well on the brightside I have two days to figure out how to make things less awkward between us. I considered going to his house and y'know seeing if he's alright but, I don't feel like being that nice and besides I've probably just ruined our teeny tiny piece of friendship we had and the most important part he saw me cry, that puts me way down on the toughness scale, which I like to keep up at all times. Just then as I was lost in my own toughts my phone rang. Thank God! I was getting pretty bored and I hoped it was Ray I need his spiritual guidance right now, but of course it just had to be Bob who was technically my best friend.

"Bobert" I answered calling him by the name he hated "What's up amigo?". "Been saving a certain person today shortie?" was his reply, how'd he know? "Uhhhh...Yeah but it was only cause he's my kinda friend and he was in my locker and he looked so cute and defenceless and stuff" Bob laughed "and it had absolutely nothing to do with your little note then?..because he who shall not be named as you call him was so happy for once.." He started laughing somemore and it soon got histerical. "Bob" I yelled "calm your tits and tell me what happened and what do you mean by happy?" Bob did his best to calm down and continued " Ray and me were walking behind him and his brother you know uhhhh" he took a moment to 'uh' somemore until he remembered "MIKEY! yeah thats his name..anyways Gerard was just yappin' on about how you save him and stuff and how he felt bad cause you...cried and he thought it was cause he did something" he took another laughing break and ended with "We were bustin' our asses listening to him and the look we got from Mikey was priceless" he tryed to calm down again but of course cause he's a mean bitch he couldn't help but laugh somemore.

It gave me sometime to mull over that information and it just made me feel like an ass for showing some emotion and making Gerard feel bad. " So shrimpy..yah give him that little note of self expression?" Bob asked sounding slightly serious "No you know the way Tyler's out to ruin my life? well he kinda stole the note and now I don't have a clue where it is". There was silence from Bob's end until there was a roar of and I qoute "that motherfucking asshole I swear one day I will just uuuuuuuuh!" he raged on for another few minutes about how 'it started with luchboxes and it will end with him getting ass raped in prison'. I had to laugh at that image, Tyler totally deserves that and more.

"Well listen dude it's happened and we can't change that ever since I crashed my DeLorean a couple weeks back." Bob said after a while "But hey we've got two days to figure out what to do" I wasn't really listening to him I was too distracted by the whole 'Back to the future' reference and I was busy picturing Bob as Doc. Oh my Lord it was funny. "Okay dude I gotta go..my mom's gonna start world war three if I dont get off the phone like now" I figured my self help thing with Bob was now over. " Laters Doc" I opera sang down the phone and hung up. well the only thing I gained out of that was Bob will kill Tyler eventually and he makes a pretty good Doc Brown.

I decided it was pretty late and I should sleep sometime soon. I took off my shirt and pants and got into bed in my underwear.I lay there staring into the darkness trying to arrange things in a positive way in my head. I kinda got that I'll have to at least call Gerard to make sure he's good and I'll most probably have to tell him thhe stuff in the note but I'll only do that as a last resort so if he doesn't feel the same way I won't have to evapourate off the face of the earth in front of him. I thought some-more about Gerard but I got real tired and it got damn near impossible to keep my eyes open any longer and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Don't kill me guys please just don't hurt me! I'm so damn sorry..My life struggies got outta hand and I forgot all about mah fics! Sorry, Izi xx**

Franks POV

I walked along the street, my mind was racing and I felt like I was going to throw up, "Chill Frank just chill" I repeated to myself over and over again, I mean what's the worst that could happen? 'Gerard will hate you forever and you'll die alone with eighty cats' Bob's voice echoed through my head, yeah he is actually the voice inside my head how sad am I? I sighed and stopped walking I didn't see the point on continuing to Gerard's place I mean he'll find out eventually how I feel about him…. An edited version concentrating on mostly sex but some of it has to be based on an actual fact in the note.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my trusty pack of cigarettes, at least they'll always be here for me! I lit one up and contemplated what I should do next, Go to Gerard's house and basically scream 'LET ME LOVE YOU!' or go home and do absolutely nothing…Tough decision huh? I leaned against the wall behind me and blew out smoke, watching it swirl around in the air and vanish. "Ugh fuck my life" I said aloud there was no one around to hear me but I needed it out of my system before I undertake the mammoth task of explaining how I feel to the hottest dude on the planet! I finished my cigarette and stood up straight, I figured I'd better get it over with and started walking to Gerard's house.

**Time lapse… Frank has made it to Gerard's house **

'There it is' I thought standing in the drive of the Way household, I stood there staring at the door as if willing it to open and just to solve all my problems. I nervously inched my way closer and closer to the door, my heart had gone zero to a hundred in the space of a half a second, after what had seemed like a decade I finally got to the door I rang the bell and ran a hand through my hair, trying to make it as neat as possible. There was the sound of a key in a lock and the door swung open revealing Gerard's brother Mikey. "Uhh…Hi is umm Gerard here?" I asked he looked at me weirdly for a second and yelled "Gerard you got a visitor." He invited me in and I stood awkwardly in the hallway, willing the ground to swallow me up.

At last I heard footsteps coming up the stairs leading from the basement, my heart stopped as I saw Gerard in a skeleton onesie with his raven hair sticking up in all directions. "Hey Frank" he smiled "Well don't just stand there, come down to my crypt" He ran back down his stairs and I speed walked after him. I stood in the doorway as he jumped onto his bed and sat down he smiled at me again, I returned his smile and leaned on the doorjamb "Well are you gonna sit down or just stand there all mysteriously in my doorway?" I didn't answer I just stood there trying to arrange my thoughts.

Gerard got off of his bed and ran over to me he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to his bed. He sat down and pulled me down with him. "So what brings you here today?" he asked flashing me yet another smile. "Well I have to tell you something….You know before someone else tells you and it just gets awkward." He nodded and I continued "Okay. I wrote you a note and was going to give it to you anonymously but it was stole and now the whole school possibly knows how much I like you" I said in one go not stopping for a one single breath.

He stayed silent and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Gerard….I just had to tell you before you heard a lie and…" I was stopped by Gerard leaning in and pressing his lips to mine, I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his neck. He tugged on my lip ring and I parted my lips allowing him entry to my mouth, his tongue explored every inch of my mouth and I moaned softly. Gerard pushed me down onto his bed and got on top of me kissing me harder, running his hands under my shirt I got goosebumps as he ran his hands up and down my sides. I moaned louder and he replied with a soft bite to my bottom lip. I moaned even louder again and he entwined his fingers in my hair.

Then suddenly, he disappeared and I was alone in my room, no Gerard, no kiss, no anything! It was just me myself and I. "That was so realistic" I whispered before falling back into a deep sleep.


End file.
